Apathetic
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: She's my scientific experiment." ::Sam/Scam::
1. Helpful Facades

**Yea, another story. Big shocker, isn't it? **

**I'm sick of disclaimers, therefore, I don't write one. **

* * *

"Amazing! I've never seen anything like it—"

"Perhaps there was a tramautic experience—"

"Or slow reaction time?"

"Maybe…"

All these voices surrounded her as men in white coats poked at her and tried coming up with theories of how she was to be. She stared at them with no emotion, looking as if she was simply accepting what they were doing.

"Maybe there's something wrong with her nerve cells—"

"They already checked that! She's completely fine! She just..."

"Not reacting to anything is NOT fine! What if she burns herself, or—"

"It's not THAT kind of reaction time... it's as if—"

"She lost her ability to show emotion? But that's not possible! Even the most impassive people show emotion once in a while! There's never been anyone like her!"

She blinked once, which in turn led the hundreds of scientists around her to go crazy.

"Maybe there was dust in her eye!—"

"That's why people blink you moron—"

"Her human functions are fine! She simply does not show her thoughts through emotions on her face! I don't see why none of you people understand that!"

"It's because you scientists are too arrogant to figure out you're wrong."

Silence ensued as another man came through the doors. His sea foam eyes were filled with anger as he walked through the crowd of scientists.

"I give you a simple task: find out what's wrong with this girl. And this is all you pathetic people can do?! You call yourselves geniuses?" His voice boomed through the crowd, scaring many of the men who had become too engrossed in their theories to try and figure out what was _actually_ wrong.

"U-um, yes sir! We won't do it again, sir!"

Tim Scam, the name of the man who was funding this project, quickly spun around to glare at the man who had spoken. "Does this look like an army? No! None of you can follow directions! Get out! You're fired!"

Anger was the definition of Tim's face at that time. "All of you! Leave!"

Many of the scientists fled from the scene, knowing Tim Scam was known for his temper. Once they left, Tim mumbled curses under his breath and turned to face the girl that had many people of the world puzzled.

"Hello there."

She looked up, staring at his face with emotionless eyes, with a sense of control Tim knew he could never have.

That's why he was so interested in her. Many times, his temper and lack of control over his emotions got him in big trouble, yet this girl...

She was able to control her every emotion, her every reaction...

And it amazed him.

"Hello." She said in a monotone, letting no hint of annoyance or anger seep through her voice.

Tim grew prouder of her.

"Do you know why you're here Samantha, that is your name correct?"

She slowly nodded, and replied. "Perhaps. I don't recall you telling me your name. Wouldn't that be considered as rude?"

He raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "My name is Tim Scam, and you my dear..."

"My name is Samantha, but I prefer to be called Sam."

"And why is that?"

"It annoys me."

The fact that she was able to say that with a straight face, without her voice getting higher or lower, signaling annoyance, made him even more curious about her.

"I've seen your records Saman- Sam... you're a bright girl aren't you? Top of your class? Most likely to succeed? That's quite impressive."

"Thank you. It's not hard being smart when you have no friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Silence.

She shrugged. "I'm used to it. No one wants to be friends with the girl who can't express emotions."

His admiration of her grew higher, seeing as she had said that sentence without a trace of sorrow in her voice.

How did she do it?

"I see... so you probably want to get rid of this... inability to express emotions?"

"Yes." She said with no hesitation.

"Really? That's quite interesting to hear... you see, I would like to have this amazing trait of yours."

Her eyes glanced up to see his face.

"Yes you see... I would like to have more control over my emotions, as you do. I wouldn't think of it as an inability, but more of a... gift."

"A gift?" She said in monotone.

"Yes... imagine all the things you could do..."

She shrugged. "It's not worth it."

"Oh really?"

She nodded, with no emotion on her face.

"Would you help me then? Let me show you how fun your gift can be? How much you can gain from not showing your emotions?"

Even though she didn't show it, Sam's mind raced to respond to the situation. A normal person would look confused or scared...

And she was confused... she just couldn't express it on her face or in her voice.

But something told her he wanted her for more than good things... for something she couldn't put her finger on, but she knew it wasn't good.

She wasn't the top student in her school for nothing.

"... No thanks. I'm good." She replied, simply hoping he would let her go.

Without warning, he moved to her and grabbed her by the arms, bringing her closer to eye level.

And she didn't even look surprised.

"Well then. I'm sure you won't mind me trying to take this trait from you, now will you?"

She didn't respond. With a crazy gleam in his eyes, he continued.

"You, my dear, are going to be my little science experiment. And until you regret saying those words, you will continue to be a science experiment until you help me."

"And there's nothing you can do about it."

* * *

**Yay! Another story, no wait that's not good... Oh well!**

**Um, this is AU, if you hadn't noticed. If you need an explanation, Sam is basically a project seeing as she is unable to show emotion. Many people who are impassive choose to be impassive, but she had no choice and when she told her doctor this, she became the spotlight of many scientists who wanted to figure out what's wrong with her.**

**I figure I should have told you this later, and I might in the next chapter, but I'd rather not leave you confused. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	2. Physical Tortures

**Dis-- Wait, what the hell am I doing? I'm going to follow in cHiMer's footsteps and say, "NOBODY fcking GIVES A FREAKIN PIECE OF--"**

Well, he would say "nobody cares". I'm just saying it more violently.

**Anyway... **

* * *

She quietly sighed, giving no expression that would state that she was trapped to a metal chair with metal bindings.

This thing that made her like this... it was no gift.

More like a curse.

Even though no one could tell from looking at her, she was scared to death of what this stranger would do to her. Tests, he said? She didn't know if she had any more fear of those, (not that anyone could tell), since she had been through it for most of her life.

_**Project Deficiency**_, they would call her, as a note to her inability to show emotions through voice or face.

She hated it. Hated it with a burning passion and no one even knew it. She tried telling them, but all they did was take notes on a clipboard, regarding the fact that she showed no sign of fear while saying so.

It was partially her fault, she supposed. After all, if she hadn't told her mother that she thought she had a problem, (even though her mother knew it already but was denying the fact like all mothers do), her mother wouldn't have given in to her wants of being normal.

So she went to a doctor.

And then, he sent her to a specialist.

... Who sent her to another one.

And another one.

And, well I'm sure you get the point.

And ever since then, this annoying treatment started. She was treated like an object, not a human, but a puzzle that everyone needed to solve. She closed her eyes in sorrow and regret as she went through all the names she was called.

_**Project Deficiency**_, her most famous "name". And then there were the numbers. 092201, 588392, 2984924, 4424430, 7729984, 92888471.

She never liked math after that.

And so, when she was sent here, she thought it would be no different. Strange men calling her by her number, staring at her in awe as they tried to come up with stupid theories that they thought only _they _could come up with, (even though that was a bunch of bullshit).

And so, when he asked her name, her _real _name...

It was different.

She wished she could smile.

Her mother did it all the time, as well as the people around her in school. She read a few books on it, and even used that as a topic for her paper once! And as much as she tried to move her muscles upward... they wouldn't do so.

She wished she could cry.

But she couldn't. She never could. As much as she wanted to...

The door slammed open, revealing the same stranger who called himself Tim Scam... She glanced up, acknowledging her presence, and then moved her head down, knowing she was in for something she wouldn't enjoy.

It was always the same...

"Ready for the first test _Samantha_?"

She didn't respond the way a normal person would, but then again, she wasn't a normal person, now was she?

He sighed. "You know," he said, bending down to looked straight into her eyes. "I'll give you another chance. All you have to do is help me, and that's it. None of the pain you'll be suffering...", he came closer to her, breathing over her. "None of the tests, the same old tests that you were forced to go through all your life, am I correct?"

He didn't need a reaction from her to know that what he had said was true.

But then again, this man was dangerous, and she knew it. Her instinct was blaring right before she was going to tell her mom about wanting to go to the doctor, yet she hadn't listened. And since then, she had always listened to her instinct, knowing it would lead her in the right direction.

Only this time, she had no choice. She could only ignore him and hope he went away.

"No."

He growled in anger, his face glaring at her, and for a minute, Sam could see why he wanted her inability.

_He's probably someone very important, and showing emotions is not an option in this world. _

_But I can't let anyone go through what I'm going through. Never, I won't. _

"Fine then.

"Ready for your first test?"

And that's when she felt it, a searing pain through her back as a whip lashed out on her. She wanted to let tears of pain out, she wanted to scream so that the whole world could hear her, so that she would be saved.

He chucked as he realized her response. Her hands were curled up into fists, hard enough so that her fingernails dug into her skin.

Yet she face was emotionless, not giving away any response. She hadn't let out a scream like most girls would.

He had tested this before, with other girls, while testing their reaction times.

Most girls screamed the second the whip made contact with their skin.

But she didn't.

He smiled a sinister smile, foreshadowing horrible events that were going to follow. Because she didn't close her eyes in pain, Sam could see the evil smile Tim was showing off, telling her that this wasn't the end.

"Interesting." He whispered, either to himself or her, she didn't know, but he nodded and wrote her reaction down on a clipboard.

"See Samantha, there's worse physical pains than this, both you and I know that." He said, bringing his face closer to hers. "But I've gotten my reaction for this, and you better participate soon, else there'll be pains worse than this, the pains that won't go away." He whispered into her face. She didn't reply, but she didn't have to seeing as Tim turned around and walked away, leaving her alone.

Just like she was always alone. She was a fool to think this would be different.

* * *

**I like writing this story. It's not all physical pain, so this isn't like "The Art of Revenge" (Interesting and funny note: I seriously forgot the name of AoR and had to ask Valkyrie for it. Yes, yes I'm pathetic, I know.) **

Please review...

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	3. His

**Disclaimer: Um, Valkyrie Cain and I, (and since I'll probably be pulling Cresenta Lark into this eventually, her too), have decided that if for some reason (God forbid) we die, (God forbid), we'll come back as ghosts and overshadow the creators of Totally Spies and make them think evilly wonderful Scam/Sam thoughts and put them into the show. So there. :P  
**

* * *

His frown turned into a smirk as he looked over his notes.

_ I see I missed something. _

That one little detail, something that other scientists had never noticed due to the fact that they were too busy obsessing over her face.

But then again, not many had a connection with their subjects did they?

Hah… the things he planned for her. Not only would he be famous for solving the mystery of Project Deficiency, but even more, he would be able to gain her ability for himself.

And if he couldn't…

…A minor setback. But that's all right.

If that is the case, what I have to do will be very simple.

How many people had ever treated her normally? Like a normal human being than a project?

Only him, but the little details that he didn't care if she was treated like a human or not was to be ignored. For now, he needed to care in order to control her, keep her bowing down to his every command…

And he knew just how to do it.

His mind went back to the first day he finally met her face to face. She was surrounded by many scientists that he had hired to try and figure out what was wrong with her, even though he knew that he would steal her for himself afterwards.

If any of them had a theory, he wanted to hear it.

But only one of those scientists were smart enough to figure out what was wrong, and he knew that once that man had said it, their explorations needed to be stopped.

_**"Her human functions are fine! She simply does not show her thoughts through emotions on her face! I don't see why none of you people understand that!"  
**_

He has suspected the same, and now he had proof.

All he had to do was continue to prove this little fact before that other scientist, the one who had also figured it out, came back to try and prove his theory.

No… he would never let that happen.

_Sam is mine. _

And his alone. She was his to test, his scientific experiment.

She was his only, and no one else could have her. He would share her with no one, and nothing anyone said or did could stophim.

He smirked.

* * *

When he left, she couldn't do anything. She stayed still, hoping the intense burning in her back would eventually go away.

Her face was impassive like it always was. She wasn't surprised. Thankfully, she had some reaction in her hands, when she curled them into fists.

Perhaps there was hope for her after all.

She placed her hands in front of her, looking at the crescent-shaped marks on her palms, letting small droplets of blood out.

She sighed.

She turned her head, looking at the white walls and the small windows that she couldn't possibly fit through.

_There's no escape. _

Why?! Why did she have to go through this?! What did she ever do? What did she ever do to deserve _this_?

She could think, she could feel, but she just couldn't show it.

And she hated it.

They all said she couldn't feel, love, get scared, anything. She couldn't show emotions like a normal human being, so she _must _not be human. Yea, that made _so _much sense...

A project. An object. That's all she was.

And they didn't think of how she felt because they thought she couldn't feel anyway.

"Ready for your next test Samantha?"

She looked up to see the man who had entered. The sight of him reminded of of her intense pain in her back.

"What do you want?" She said in monotone, (much to her dismay).

The two of them locked eyes, one full of arrogance, another full of nothing but the lack of emotions, creating the staring contest that would determine who was in charge.

"You know the answer to that."

She lost.

"I just want to figure out why you are the way you are. Is that such a crime? Don't you _want _me to help you?"

"No."

"Still don't trust me, I see."

"Why should I?"

He stared at her for a minute. Abruptly, he stood up, grabbed her right wrist, and pulled her closer to him, invading her personal space, making her uncomfortable, but why should he care?

_As long as I get what I _want...

He inwardly smirked.

_Nothing else mattered. _

"Because Samantha..." he said, whispering to her.

Even though it was a whisper, she could hear it loud and clear.

"...The only one who will treat you better than the rest, the only one who will treat you like a normal person, and _not _an experiment..."

He looked over her face.

Even though she showed nothing, he knew she knew he was right.

"_Is me."_

He left the room in a hurry afterwards, not bothering to look at her or trying to find her reaction.

It was ironic, because he could read her so easily, even though she showed no emotions.

He was smirking as he walked away from her.

She was frowning on the inside.

**He had found her weakness... **

**And there was nothing she could do about it.**__

* * *

Years. He had waited years for this moment. The moment that he had her in his graps, and in his alone.

Originally, he had wanted her for certain purposes, such as finding out what makes her tick, and how he would be able to obtain this amazing ability for himself.

But now...

He stared at his clipboard, and the notes he had written down.

"I would love to see what makes her the way she is... but..."

A new idea was forming into his mind.

She didn't trust him at all, he could tell. For now he was pulling her with a single strand of string, barely able to keep her here forever. Hitting her wasn't the best way to get on her good side, but it needed to be done for his research. She would get over it eventually...

But now... He had a better way of doing things.

Why... he could do both things at once. Put his previous idea into action with his latest idea...

_Yes, yes... it would work perfectly. _

**He would make her show emotions.**

That way, she'd love him for it. She'd be in his debt for eternity, never breaking apart for another.

She'd love him for it... **She had to. **

She was _his _Project Deficiency. His alone. But now, she wouldn't be a Project... no, she would be his. His human to protect and cherish, to keep her for himself was his main prioriety right now.

And that's what she would be.

**His. **


	4. My World

**Disclaimer: Um, Lithia Omen and I, (and since I'll probably be pulling Cresenta Lark into this eventually, her too), have decided that if for some reason (God forbid) we die, (God forbid), we'll come back as ghosts and overshadow the creators of Totally Spies and make them think evilly wonderful Scam/Sam thoughts and put them into the show. So there. :P**

* * *

She shivered, trying to retain more body heat.

Damn him! He had lowered the temperature of the room she was locked in, and here she was in a mini skirt and a a T-shirt, freezing her ass off.

Why?

_See, I'd love to know the answer to __**that **__question. _

He was a psycho, but it didn't take her much to figure _that_ one out.

_He might be a psycho, but he's the only one who knows I want to be treated like a normal person. _

She would wrap her arms around herself, but he had tied her arms down to the chair.

_And he's the only person willing to treat me like one. _

She sighed, doing her best to ignore the cold and the goosebumps that were popping up on her arms and legs.

_... Is this what he was trying to test?_

She was by far stupid, in fact she was incredibly intelligent and it didn't take her long to figure out what he was doing.

_He's... He's trying to test me. _

She suddenly became angry.

_What!? Here I am trying to make this the best situation it could be, and __**he's **__testing me like I'm some science experiment? _

_How dare he? _

_Here I am thinking he's the only one who treats me normally, when in reality he's comparing me to lab mice! _

With newfound strength she struggled out of her bonds, even though the titanium ropes dug into her skin and brought out blood.

_I'm... bleeding. _

And right then, she felt like he was smirking.

* * *

_Looks like she's figured out that I've been testing her. Is she angry, oh what a shame. And here I thought she was __**smart**__. _

He stared at her form through a screen, thanks to a video camera he had hidden in the room.

_I __**never **__said I wasn't going to stop testing her. _

He saw her struggling through her bonds, noting that she was bleeding at this point, and that proved someone's theory wrong: she wasn't indestructible.

Whoever came up with _that _idea was too much of a moron.

In this world, **his** world. he had no room for idiots. If you were to survive with him, you had to be smart, strong, strong-willed...

_**Evil**__. _

He smirked, knowing that Sam, nor anyone else, knew of his business in the black market, where he was considered a _**Lord**_. He had a reputation to keep, both from this world and his own.

In his world, he controlled everything and everyone. If anyone was to even blink, he would have to approve of it first.

Just like he would control Samantha.

He grinned to himself, looking at her cold, bleeding body. She wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him. She wouldn't be reacting the way she was unless he made it so she did.

_She was his. _

He had always been interested in her, and at first it was because of her gift, her ability to remove emotion from her face, from her voice, from her eyes...

It was addicting.

He wanted to keep her for himself, just because she was his obsession.

_Nothing will change that. _

He would go to the end of the earth to make sure she was always his.

_That's how I found you. _

No one would touch her; he would brutally torture and murder any man who laid his eyes on her.

_I already did. _

Another smirk planted itself on his face.

_Get ready for more Samantha. You have a lot more to deal with simply because I never intend to stop. _

_I will never let you go. _

* * *

She slowly felt herself become warmer, and concluded that Scam had finally gained some sense and raised the temperature. The goosebumps were slowly going away, and she just hoped Scam didn't decide to see if she also sweated too. She would get sick immediately, although no one would know. She'd be alone and in pain on the inside, and no one would bother to help her.

It was always like that.

The pain was excruciating, and she was thankful when she saw Scam come in with bandages and other medical supplies needed to heal her cuts. He came closer to her, closer than she would like, and began holding her arms so he can gain better access to her cuts.

She was uncomfortable.

He moved his arm and wrapped it around her waist, checking for cuts along her back or torso. Seeing as she couldn't show him her discomfort, nor could she tell him because she was grateful that he decided to help, she allowed him to touch her, not seeing the smirk on Scam's face.

_You're too easy to manipulate Samantha. But that's all right, it works well in my favor. _

He continued to touch her, using the excuse that he needed to see where she was hurt.

She still said nothing.

He removed her bondings, allowing her to stand yet he never let his grip on her go, as if he was claiming her as his.

_Is that what he's doing? _

She didn't say anything and when he was finished with her bandages, he gave her the set of clothes from her suitcase that she brought with her, and directed her to the bathroom.

She didn't realize he sent her to the bathroom for the reason that he didn't want to see him taking samples of her blood.

_It's my world Sam. _

_I do what I want. _

* * *

**Yea... Um, Sorry?? School just ended so I should have more time for writing. Lithia Omen (used to be Valkyrie Cain), you better be better after this chapter. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	5. Tear

_He's testing me. Out of the two people who tried to understand me, he's one of them. _

She put on her shirt slowly.

_He's just another scientist. _

She took her time changing; she really didn't want to face him now.

_And all scientists are the same. _

She sighed, looking at the mirror when she was done.

You couldn't even tell she was sad.

_What did I do to deserve this? _

She sighed again, opening the door slowly as she rather not see him now.

She didn't want to see anyone ever again.

_Everyone is alike. They're looking out for what they want, never considering what others want. Selfish. Everyone is selfish. _

She glanced at the man who was now walking towards her.

_Even him. _

"Done?" He asked nicely, coming closer to her, invading her personal space but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, it looked as if he wanted her to be uncomfortable, he wanted her to squirm under his intense gaze.

But she wouldn't.

She couldn't.

_Another test I see. _

She nodded impassively, just like she always was, and sighed, looking up to him to try and get rid of the sorrows.

_I can pretend, can't I? _

A new place. A new life. A new man. A new her. Everything would be different in her world. She wouldn't be trapped inside her own body. She would be free, finally, after seventeen years of being stuck inside the same cage, where no one would hear her, no one would listen. No one knew the real her simply because she was locked inside with no way out.

Her body was a **cage**.

In her new life, the man in front of her, Tim Scam, wouldn't be selfish. He wouldn't be trying to figure out what she was. In fact, he wouldn't even be a scientist! Scientists were all the same. Test, test, test. Work, work, work. Ugh, it disgusted her at this point. She was tired of the fake smiles, the fake kindness.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, coming closer to put a hand on her waist, slowly tugging her closer to him.

She gulped. She nodded, as a way to get him to back off but in only encouraged him.

His face came closer, his head digging into the crook of her neck where his lips lightly touched her skin, feeling like it wasn't there but she knew it was. She knew he was invading her space, her privacy. He was trying to get a piece of Project Deficiency that no one else ever had. He wanted to steal her for himself.

She knew that. At least, she did **now**.

It explained a lot really, why he was being so nice, why he was claiming her understood her when she knew no one could understand her unless they were trapped in a cage like she was.

She felt his lips dancing along her skin as lightly as a feather, and she knew her mother and her grandmother and her greatgrandmother were ticklish but she wasn't.

At least, not above her neck.

His hand wrapped around the front of her neck, moving up to her jawbone and she gulped again.

He paused.

He resumed his actions again though, his lips making their way up to her ear.

"You're very lucky you know." He whispered, telling her to gulp again while keeping this noted in the back of his mind. "There have been reports of people like you, not that you're a group or anything..." He said, trying not to offend her yet.

_Yet. _

"But they're the unlucky ones. They were cursed with this **gift **even through their necks, to their chests... They couldn't swallow properly, nor would their heart move at a certain pace... it would be slow. Steady. Their heartbeat would never go faster. Same thing for the rest of their organs. They're currently hospitalized right now."

Her eyes widened.

"Even with your situation you're luckier than the rest of them. You're a higher breed. You got away, but they didn't. They're stuck there in a hospital room, having to have food injected into them, never being allowed to live a normal life."

She was growing sad, he could tell.

"Does that make you depressed Sam?" She nodded, amazed that he'd been able to figure out she was depressed without her crying, without her frowning, without anything.

He just _knew_.

"Scientists all around them, more than the ones **you've **had... although you are different. You got away, while they didn't."

She wanted to cry. She really did. She needed an outlet, she needed to get this pain off her chest.

_**She needed to cry. **_

"You were lucky Sam." He inwardly smirked, seeing her body shake a little but her face was perfectly emotionless.

No... that wouldn't do.

"They're like you Sam. They have a fate worse than death. But you... you're lucky. They're weren't."

_No... stop please. _

"You were lucky. Unlike them."

_Please stop! _

"They usually don't make it to five years... they're all **infants **Samantha."

_Oh my God, no... _

"Toddlers. **Little **_children_ who have never experienced life."

_Stop. _

"They're trapped in a cage like you are. Only you were allowed to live. **You**. Not them. Not the little children who are stuck in that hospital room."

Her head... it was beginning to shake **just** a bit.

He smirked.

_Just a little more. _

"Imagine them Sam. Cold, hungry, not knowing that life isn't like that. Life isn't about staying stuck inside a hospital room and being poked at by scientists."

_Stop Scam. STOP! _

Her mouth began to quiver.

_More... MORE! _He thought, knowing he was _this _close to having her break.

"Do you know, they have twenty injections a day, _just _to make sure they can make it to the next day? The next minute?"

Her eyes began to glisten with water.

"But they all **die **anyway. Right before they reach five years."

More water in her eyes.

_That's it Sam. _He thought, inwardly grinning. _Harder... Try harder. _

"So many tubes inside them... surgery, everything. Imagine, little children. INFANTS... surgery."

_STOP! _

A tear fell from her eye.

He removed his head from hers to see it.

There it was. He did it. And he had it recorded on camera to prove it.

He had broken Project Deficiency. He had made her do something she wasn't allowed to do for seventeen years.

He made her cry.

And the irony of it all, he loved it.

He wanted to make her cry again, make her depressed, suicidal depressed, just to see if she would act the way normal people do. And nothing would stop him from doing it. He loved seeing her tears, he loved seeing her react to **him**.

_And I'll gladly do it again. _

* * *

**Yay! Reaction!! Of course Tim isn't done with her yet. **

**YAY me finding my NOTEBOOK with my IDEAS!! FINALLY!!**

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	6. Impossibility

_Today I've done it. _

He smirked, looking at Sam though the two-way mirror he installed in the room. Video cameras recorded everything, but he'd rather see the _real _thing.

_I've done the __**impossible**__, something no one, not even the Project herself, was able to do. _

He watched her, and she, still in shocknever realized that he recorded everything she did, anything she did.

Her body's actions were **implanted **into his brain.

She was too predictable, but only to **him**.

Hm, he liked the sound of that.

She tentively reached to touch her eye, not bothering to wash her face to remove the evidence of tears.

She would never have to know that he bottled her tear, keeping it for himself to remember his glorious day.

Her tears, her blood, her body, it was all **his**.

And that's how it was going to continue to be.

_No one else was able to make her cry. _

_Only __**me**__. _

The satisfaction he had gained before, when he had figured out something other scientists were never able to find out, was nothing compared to the satisfaction he felt today when he made her cry.

He made Project **Deficiency** cry.

This would no doubt make him more famous than anything. Imagine... everyone knowing that it was **him** who had cracked the code. It was **him **who had solved the intricate, unbeatable puzzle that was Sam.

Him.

He had to tell everyone! ANYONE who would listen...

No, of course **everyone **would listen. Sam's "condition" was something that puzzled many scientists to this day, but now, he was one step closer to getting what he wanted.

_Two birds with one stone. _

His plan to get her to react worked. Of course it would, it was _his _plan. Not only did he solve a huge piece of the puzzle, he had gotten her to trust him.

She had to have trusted him now.

After all, he fulfilled his promise didn't he?

He helped her. He helped her while others just diagnosed her, something that hadn't needed to be done.

After all, it took seventeen years for them to figure it out...

For _him _to figure it out.

He would **have **to share his findings! Yes, yes, of course, he had to... Wasn't this what this whole experiment was _for_? Finding out the secret behind Project Deficiency, and using it for himself? Using it to become famous? To get the gift for himself?

So what was with the hesitation now?

He glimpsed at her again, his eyes narrowing as he did so.

Of course.

It all made sense now.

It was because of **her**. He knew his obsession with her wasn't healthy at all, but then again he was never sane to begin with.

He knew he wanted her for himself. Someone like her would never come along in a lifetime, and now that he had the opportunity to catch it in his grasp, why wouldn't he?

She was his.

His.

_**Mine. **_

Anything she did, anything she looked at, smelt, tasted... He would make sure he was pulling the strings from behind the scenes. After all, he didn't go through the **trouble **of **getting her** only to let her go in an instant. No... he wouldn't. He would hold her, keep her for himself, in his hold until she couldn't breathe anymore.

Even if she couldn't, she would.

After all, _everyone_ had said she couldn't cry. Laugh. Smile. Frown. Yell.

And look at her now. Elated that she had been able to cry, because _he _made her cry. Him. No one else.

_No one else. _

So of course he deserved to touch her, to _taste _her, to talk to her, to be the only one she depended on. He was the **only **person she would be allowed to talk to, to come in contact with.

Because of him, she cried.

He stared at her again, and began smirking.

She cried. She CRIED! If she could do that why wouldn't she yell? Blush? Frown? Smile?

He could make her...

Yes...

Yes he would make her.

He had done it before hadn't he?

So why couldn't he do it **again**?

He would do it again. He'd torture her with emotions, with feelings, until she was **forced **to let them all out.

_He would. _

* * *

She sat there in amazement, her hand touching her eye, tracing the evidence of the tear down her eye.

He had done it.

He made her cry.

He made her _react! _

She wanted to cry again, but this time in happiness. Her whole life she was stuck, trapped inside a cage with the key burnt to pieces. She had cried for help but no one would listen, they only observed and poked and made stupid theories that weren't true anyway.

But now, a piece of that cage had been broken, torn away because he had helped her.

_How could I have doubted him? _

Even considering the fact that he might have used her, it didn't matter as much anymore. He had helped her, he had shown her that there was hope for her.

No more being caged, no more being trapped.

Hearing the sound of a door opening, she raised her head, staring at the man who had helped her.

_If only I could smile too... _

But it was okay. There was hope. Who knows, he might have made her smile too, just like he was able to make her cry.

_No one but he was able to get this far. _

_Just __**him**__. _

"Hi." She said emotionlessly, wishing she could put more happiness into her voice to show him how grateful she was. "... Thank you."

No one had ever helped her before. No one even tried. They all were watching out for themselves, never anyone else like her.

He smirked and nodded, coming closer to her and she stood up as well, not minding the fact that the man who had helped her was coming closer to her.

She didn't mind.

"... No one had ever tried to help me before", she said. "So thank you so much. I can't tell you how grateful I am."

He nodded quietly again, still not saying anything.

She bowed her head and stared at the floor, counting tiles since she was nervous.

"Sam..."

She looked up, wondering what he wanted.

Shock overcame her, running through her senses as she realized what he had done.

He had slapped her.

_Slapped _her.

"What did you do?" Not really feeling the pain as much since she didn't really react in her face, (no really), but knowing that it was an insult.

"You _bitch_." He had growled out, his eyes narrowed. His hands reached up to grip her arms by the sides and dug his nails into her skin.

"You ruined everything. How **dare **you!"

She didn't know what to think anymore. What? Here she thought he was helping her, so why was she at fault now?

_What's going on? _

His fingernails dug deeper.

"Stop." She said emotionlessly, not being able to voice out the pain that she was feeling. Her arms were beginning to become red from the lack of blood flow, and she was sure that she might be bleeding at this point.

"HOW DARE YOU?"

"Stop."

"No." He hissed, glaring at her. "You might be coming closer to freeing yourself from your emotionless state, but that makes **me** farther away from figuring out how to get your ability for myself."

"You wouldn't want this curse--"

"Yes I do!" He said angrily. "And it's **your** fault I can't have it, **yours**!"

_He helped me, I can't get mad at __**him**__, _She thought.

"I'm sorry?--"

"No..." He hissed out again, glaring at her. "How dare you cry!"

_I can't get mad. _

"You bitch!"

_No. Don't get mad Sam. _

"I'm sorry that--" She started off in an emotionless voice, it being the same pitch as before.

_Why isn't it working? _He thought angrily. _It worked before! Pushing her to her limit, past her limit, works! _

"Because of you I can't get the secret--"

"What am I supposed to do?" She said, still emotionless.

Now he was getting angry. For real.

He inwardly scowled. _Why isn't it working? _

Inwardly her eyes narrowed. _I can't get mad. _

Inside he growled. _It's supposed to be working. _

Inside she was taking deep breaths. _Don't get mad Sam._

He roughly pushed her away, running a hand through his hair. "Dammit." He whispered, but she heard him anyway.

"It was supposed to work--"

"What was supposed to work?"

He turned away from her, grabbing his clipboard and skimming through all the notes.

"How could it not have worked? It worked for the crying, pushing past her limit..." He mumbled to himself, not caring that she had heard every word.

"Wait... you _want _me to get mad?"

He turned around quickly, staring at her straight in the eye.

_Not even explaining the whole thing to her and she seems to get it as quickly as I do... _

He sighed. _Telling her everything might ruin the experiment, but even if I didn't she'd probably figure it out... it's better for me to keep her trusting me. It wouldn't look good if I lied to her. _

"Yes."

Inwardly he smirked as her eyes widened, and she went on saying how it would make sense that he was pushing her past her limit.

_She's smart too. _

He listened to her and thought about it at the same time.

_Smart, beautiful, and gifted with this ability? _

He smirked again.

_Then I've made my decision. _

_I won't tell a soul about her crying, because I'm going to keep her all for myself. _

_And no one, not even she, will stop me. _

* * *

**Wow. Can you say fastest update ever? **

**Please review!!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	7. Fairytales

_I don't know how to explain the last few days. My life went from a depressing sob story to a fairytale. I've literally been saved by my knight in shining armor, and then we'll fall in love and--_

_Wait. _

_What am I saying? Tim is great and all, and I am extremely grateful. No, that doesn't explain it well enough. I can never repay him for what he's done. He's turned my life around, changed it beyond belief. He's the onle person who made an effort to do it... _

_Like my mother. Except she couldn't protect me long enough from the scientists, from the media. _

_But it wasn't her fault. There's only so much a person can do._

_But Tim? ... Tim is... different. He doesn't let anyone get in his way, he doesn't want anyone around, and what he says goes. If he says no, then nothing happens. If he wants something, he gets it. _

_I've learned a lot about him these past few days... _

_How do I repay him for what he's done? What does he want? What do I give him in return for the gift he gave me?_

_He broke off a piece of my cage, the cage that had no key._

_That itself is an impossible feat. _

_But he didn't stop there... He went on. He tried to do more. He wanted to break the cage with his bare hands and nothing was going to stop him from doing it. _

_He's still helping me. _

_And I don't know if he's my Prince Charming or my knight in shining armor, but I know he's close to becoming one. _

* * *

"So, we have sorrow down. You can cry now. Anger is still being worked on, happiness-- we need you to smile, and soon--, yawning definitely needs work."

She nodded after he listed down what they needed to do. She quietly observed him as he jotted things down, taking in the way a lock of hair hung from his head, to the determination she could see in his seafoam-colored eyes, to his high cheekbones and the way his lips were--

She stopped right there before she went too far. She was thankful she couldn't blush.

"What about blushing?" She couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth; she knew there was only one way to get her to blush...

_Damn me and my big mouth. _

He raised an eyebrow, as if questioning her motives, and she shrugged, face still impassive. "It's a reaction."

Slowly he nodded, and she could have **sworn **she saw a small smirk on his face, or maybe she had imagined it. She obviously couldn't trust her mind anymore.

"Right..." He dragged the word out, which made Sam wish she could glare at him. Or maybe kick him, that would work too.

_Although he looks strong and probably wouldn't get hurt--_

_Ugh! Stop it! _

He picked up a ball and threw it in the air, only to catch it again. His eyes glanced at her and he smirked.

"Catch."

The ball flew to her at a rapid pace, and Sam blinked before moving to her right, the ball hitting her shoulder.

"Ow--"

"Your eyes didn't sense the ball coming fast enough. Neither did your ears apparently. So I'm guessing there's a problem there as well."

She sighed and hoped she didn't have to go through surgery or anything. That wouldn't be much fun.

"Even though we're working on your emotions, I'd rather take a look at your eye..." He took out a **TOOL **and came closer to her, picking her up by the waist and putting her on a table. He cradled her chin with his hand and pulled her closer to his face, and then he proceeded to look into her eye with the **TOOL**, the light shining in her eyes. The pupil dialiated a bit slower than usual, but not enough to be critically serious.

She felt herself burning, for the first time in her life. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, while her mind was screaming in joy.

The hand that was cradling her chin moved itself away, and she wanted to frown and complain, but she (thankfully) was able to keep her mouth shut.

She didn't know what to think though, when that same hand moved down, brushing her side and landing on the desk she was sitting on. His eyes weren't looking at her, rather, they were looking for a pen, and she couldn't help but notice that his hand came closer to her side, almost touching her thigh.

She glanced away from his hand as he found a pen and brought it in front of her. He swung it back and forth in front of her eyes, expecting her eyes to follow.

She did so, and forced her eyes to follow the direction of the pen, (up, down, right, up, left, down, up), even when she felt his hand place itself onto her thigh, pressing down against it.

Her cheeks burned again.

She glanced at his eyes, which were as impassive as hers usually were. She couldn't read his expression for once; she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

_Of all the times to be unreadable... _

His hand travelled close to her inner thigh, and she felt herself squirming a little, crossing her legs over the other, and she felt his hand remove itself.

He put the pen away, moving away from her to look through his drawer, digging around to find something else.

She felt her face burning like never before. She had never felt like this, never felt her cheeks wanting to melt away.

She glanced at the drawer, raising an eyebrow when he took out a digital camera.

_What? _

Trying to ignore the burning sensation in her face, she willed herself to count the pretty little tiles on the floor, even though they weren't all that interesting in the first place. Anything was better than looking at his face.

"Say cheese."

She glanced up, wanting to ask him if this was really an appropriate time to be taking pictures, when he smirked and took the picture, the flash leaving her blinking.

"So the flash does affect you." He wrote that down on his clipboard, and then looked through the camera, looking for her picture. He then showed the picture to her, and her eyes widened as she saw a slight red hue decorating her face.

She felt her cheeks burn harder as he placed his hand on her waist and moved his face closer to her ear, their cheeks touching.

"I'm glad to see how much I affect you..."

His lips brushed against her ear and she gripped the edge of the desk, not knowing what to think.

_When I said he was close to becoming my Prince Charming, I didn't realize he was one step away. _

* * *

**snapshots . weebly . com **- Please check it out. It would mean a lot to me. It has pictures for my stories and if you can, LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE!! (There is also a playlist for Apathetic, check it out.)

Love,

Ivy


End file.
